masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
From the Dust
A group of outlaws are on the H-047c mining helium-3, a potentially dangerous explosive substance. You've also found a partial passcode to their main base. To learn the extent of their plans, locate the rest of the passcode. Acquisition Straight to the west from the landing zone in Cocytus Plateau is a mining site protected by a domed orange energy shield. Reading a datapad (marked with a ) in a building inside the dome begins this mission. Walkthrough Upon entering the dome using the Nomad Airlock (marked with ), Ryder is attacked by Outlaws. Defeat the outlaws and explore the dome. *In the building is a datapad with a message for Alvis (which starts the mission). The writer expects them to deplete the helium-3 at this site quickly. Someone named Krex will then add it to the stash. The end of the message is corrupted, but a partial passcode can be seen. SAM informs that helium-3 is used for shuttle fuel. *There are many nodes of nickel in the dome. *There are two Storage Tanks that can be scanned for +10 (+20 total). *There is an Exile Rock Runner that can be scanned for +10 . *There is a Concentration Sensor that can be scanned for +10 . *There is an Adapted Initiative Core Tech that can be scanned for +100 . *There is a Titanium Sample in the dome that can be scanned for Task: Hitting Rocks for Science. *There are two lootable containers in the area. *There is a Loadout terminal inside the building. There is a terminal in the building: After reading the datapad, the mission and two objectives are added. Navpoints will be added to three locations. Any of the objectives and areas can be visited in any order but all must be visited to gain the passcode to enter the second dome at the outlaw Headquarters. Locate the Outlaw headquarters The outlaw headquarters is located in Crater: Agneta. There are two domes that are connected by an airlock that requires the passcode to open. Outlaw enemies will attack Ryder. Ryder can clear the first dome without the passcode but the passcode is required to enter the second dome. *There is a lootable container on a platform on the left side of the dome. *A Supply Crate can be scanned for +10 . *There is an Adapted Initiative Core Tech that can be scanned for +100 . *There is a Soil Centrifuge that can be scanned for +10 . If you clear out the first dome before obtaining all of the code snippets, and then return when directed by a new objective, the enemies will respawn in the first dome and have to be defeated again. Find code snippets The two remaining code snippets can be found at two mining sites. The western site is in Crater: Peregrine and the eastern site is in Crater: Vespasien. Both sites will have outlaw enemies that attack and will need to be defeated. Crater: Peregrine Mining Site *There are two lootable containers. *There are many nodes of uranium in the dome. *There are three Adapted Initiative Core Tech's that can be scanned for +100 each (+300 total). *There is a Communication Relay that can be scanned for +10 . *There is a Loadout terminal inside the room at the top of the building. There is a datapad with a message to Krex and another segment of the passcode. There is a terminal in the building: Crater: Vespasien Mining Site *There are three lootable containers. *There are many nodes of platinum in the dome. *There are two Adapted Initiative Core Tech's that can be scanned for +100 each (+200 total). *There is an Element Zero Sample in the dome that can be scanned for Task: Hitting Rocks for Science. There is a terminal outside the building: In the building are two datapads: When all parts of the passcode are collected, a new objective will be added with a navpoint in Crater: Agneta. Enter the headquarters Defeat the outlaws in the first dome. The use the passcode to open the airlock leading to the second dome and the HQ. Clear the headquarters Defeat the outlaws and the leader Krex. There are three lootable containers. There are many titanium nodes in the second dome. The Scaler can be scanned for +10 . There is an Adapted Initiative Core Tech that can be scanned for +100 . There is a Loadout terminal at the top of the building. There is a terminal on the upper level of the building: Discover Krex's plans Listening to the audio recording on a datapad in the upper portion of the building makes it clear that someone named Elora obviously is the one Krex was working for. Her plans are to destroy the Initiative's colonies using bombs made of helium-3. Fortunately the plans are on a halt because there is some Remnant machine the outlaws haven't been able to start. SAM's analysis leads to the conclusion that with the production of helium-3 up and running the Nexus' ships would have fuel supply for the next 368 years. The mission completes and the follow-up mission The Remnant Tiller starts automatically. Rewards *+530 XP *+73 AVP The +530 XP reward might be shown twice but Ryder only receives +530 XP. Trivia Before this mission, Elora can be found at the wind farm on Kadara (where the missions Gone with the Wind and A Packaged Deal begin), talking to Yuri. After this mission Elora will be missing. Talking to Yuri reveals that the leader of Kadara Port discovered what Elora was up to, and wasn't pleased. If it's The Charlatan, Elora was exiled to Elaaden, where she wasn't expected to survive. If it's still Sloane Kelly, it's implied that Elora was simply killed. de:Aus dem Staub Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Missions Category:H-047c Category:Heleus Assignments